


Sweet Sleep Talker

by Flooples_Ringo18



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Blushing, Crushes, Cutesy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flooples_Ringo18/pseuds/Flooples_Ringo18
Summary: Sleep talkers share the truth. That's a good thing!





	Sweet Sleep Talker

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't own The Beatles. Hope you enjoy it as much as I like writing these!

It was a very quiet evening in the Beatle's household.

It was winter and everyone huddled a bit closer, just to keep warm.

There, close to the fireplace on the ground with their backs pressed against the couch sat; Ringo, Paul and John.

Right now, John and Ringo were engaged in a game of cards, with Paul between them, his head leaning on John's shoulder, reading a short novel.

Above them, hogging the couch, lay the youngest member of the band, George.

He had a very thick and warm blanket wrapped around his lanky figure.

Not much noise can be heard in their small flat, except for the shuffling of cards, a turn of pages, the crackling of fire. And now some small mumbles, spoken by the sleeping guitarist.

Paul's head turned to stare at George's sleeping lump on the couch.

"There he goes again, y'know he used to sleep talk a lot when we were younger."

Ringo looked up, his head close to George's and studied his face. He loved looking at George's face and it didn't help but increase his small (very huge actually) crush on the young lad.

He felt his face grow hot and turned back around, facing the small fire.

"What's a matter Rings, can't muster up the courage to tell our little Georgie huh?" John spit out, his tone full of amusement.

"Oh quit that Johnny, s'not like you were any different from Ringo, with all those glances you kept on giving me."

"Ahh, but that's where you're wrong, my charming little Prince. Me pining and longing stares actually led us somewhere."

"I can't deny that Johnny, but Ringo's different, he's not that bold enough to change his relationship with George. Ain't that right Ritch?"

Ringo felt a tap on his foot, from Paul's own.

"I suppose you are right Paul, but I don't even know if George fancies me back."

Just then the mumbles returned.

"Ritchie." 

The small voice above his head, made Ringo jump from his spot. Turning around to face a still sleeping George. 

John and Paul exchanged a knowing look.

"Relax Ringo, he's just sleep talking s'all." Paul reassured.

Soon the card game continued.

"Ritchie." 

"So pretty eyes."

John and Paul both bit back chuckles as they saw Ringo's reaction to George's sleep mumbles.

A blooming blush, one that would rival the intensity of the flames in front of them.

"Kiss me Ritchie." "Mmm, feels so nice luv."

At those words, Ringo chocked on his breath. A loud cough, bringing George out of his deep slumber.

George groaned, stretching up from his slumber.

"Time's it?" 

"7:42 in the evening." John replied.

They all noticed Ringo's coughing hadn't calmed down.

Concerned, George asked. "Is Ringo alright?"

"Well, he just found out something rather interesting." Paul spoke, giving John an amused look.

"What ya find out? Ritchie."

Ringo's breathing returned to normal.

"Oh uhh just." "That uh, well I wouldn't really mind kissing ya, only try and be awake for it, alright Georgie?" 

The flat filled with silence again.

"Oh you two, just kiss and get it over with." John encouraged. 

Paul followed. "Yeah, c'mon where been watching you two pine for each other since Hamburg!"

George nodded in consideration.

Ringo, below him, too busy in studying the fire.

They felt a shift in the couch and George, along with his blanket, scooted in between Paul and Ringo.

Slowly he took, Ringo's hand in his own and looked up to meet those wonderful blue eyes.

A tender shy kiss was witnessed by John and Paul.

Once they parted, Ringo and George couldn't help but laugh. 

Once more, their lips connected again.

" 'S it better than you're dreams Georgie?"

"Way better, luv."

**Author's Note:**

> Was the ending ok? I felt it was too rushed. Thanks for reading tho!


End file.
